<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Always Be by Your Side by maelstromdeparture</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713641">I'll Always Be by Your Side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maelstromdeparture/pseuds/maelstromdeparture'>maelstromdeparture</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>On the Right Road [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7, NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brothers, Disabled Character, Discrimination, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Healing, How Do I Tag, Hybrids, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Past Abuse, Violence, i think, not like really it's temporary but not fixed in this fic so like...., nothing really described though so i'm not sure that tag really applies, others people mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:28:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maelstromdeparture/pseuds/maelstromdeparture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeil had never wanted to adopt a hybrid. He didn't think he could handle the responsibility of being in charge of making sure another person was alright. He could barely take care of himself. So he really wasn't sure how he ended up volunteering to take home the two hurt dog hybrids from the clinic in the middle of the night but a year down the road he couldn't find it in himself to regret it. </p><p>This takes place right after Sit in the Sunshine in this series and before everything else.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>On the Right Road [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll Always Be by Your Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i'm sure there's all sorts of mistakes in this and i am definitely sorry</p><p>a few things before you read :)))<br/>- i have limited knowledge of nct so i can't guarantee anything said in this fic is at all accurate pertaining to nct in this fic. if i'm spelling people's names wrong please let me know so i can fix it :) i did a lot of googling to make sure i've got things right but oof y'all there's twenty+ of these boys and i'm very bad at names. -_- <br/>- also to address the disabled character tag.... jaemin in this particular fic is semipermanently blind due to effects of story driven stuff, i didn't really try to describe it a whole lot because i definitely do not have the ability to do a even somewhat decent job of something like that. <br/>i do want to make it a point to say that it is supposed to be temporary since it's a chemical effect and that it will not be permanent in other fics mostly because this wasn't the original plan and then there were plot holes so here we are.... </p><p>one last thing and then the fic i promise :) <br/>WARNGINGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!(super important pls don't read something that will hurt you friends) <br/>- mentioned past abuse<br/>- mentioned violence<br/>- some description of injuries<br/>as always things are mostly glossed over injury wise because i'm bad at writing that and am a wuss in general so nothing is descriptive<br/>- mentioned non consensual drugging<br/>- dog hybrid fight rings mentioned and not really described <br/>- muzzles i guess but they're not called that and are mostly just only there to be taken off??? is that a warning? i don't know but i didn't want to risk it</p><p>man i ramble when i haven't slept.... but anyway on to the actual fun part <br/>finally :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Taeil had worked as Namjoon’s PA for Bangtan practically since it opened, having joined the Bangtan staff only a year and a half after it had opened though he hadn’t moved closer to it and been more involved in the day to day personal lives of the rest of the staff and the regular customers until he had worked there for almost three years. He had never thought about owning a hybrid personally, the idea of being responsible for someone else’s well being like that made him a little nervous. But he loved animals and he loved kids so going into Hybrid Medicine had been the best career option for him and he had loved it. Up until internships at least and then he had proceeded to realize how much he hated watching people interact with hybrids and how badly they were treated and how much Taeil had been taught was complete bullshit. It had been a rude awakening and Taeil had dug around for as much information as he could to support what he had been seeing with his own two eyes and had stumbled across a very young Dr. Kim Namjoon’s paper and studies, especially the one focused on dog hybrids. So he’d sought out Namjoon and begged to be allowed to intern for him and had been thrilled to learn that Bangtan Hybrid Clinic was completely no kill and never suggested it as an option for any reason and was willing to take the more eccentric cases where people weren’t ready to part with their hybrid and couldn’t find a doctor who could figure out what was wrong or simply wasn’t willing to try pointless treatments. Namjoon was willing to explore every option and Taeil had been thrilled to get to work with the man. It had taken him a year and a half to realize that most of what Namjoon had written in the paper that had led Taeil to him had been based on Namjoon’s personal interactions with Taehyung. Namjoon had been a student still himself when he adopted Taehyung if Jihyo who ran the desk for them was to be believed. She had been around awhile so Taeil figured she was right, she had been talking about retirement practically since Taeil had joined the staff but she had yet to actually follow through. So Taeil liked working with hybrids and loved working at Bangtan and loved the group of friends he had managed to gain through it and had seen what the others had gone through adopting their own hybrids and doing their best to help them. He hadn’t been called in the night Jackson from Got Books called Namjoon because his dongsaeng had called him panicking because his best friend’s hybrid had passed out and they didn’t know what to do. But he had seen the aftermath the next day with everyone exhausted and heard the story from Taehyung about how Jisung was hyperglycemic and they hadn’t known and that they had come scarily close to losing him. And Taeil had asked Taehyung if he thought Jisung would be okay going home and Taehyung had nodded.</p><p>            “Chan-ah had a full blown panic attack thinking he’d failed Jisung-ah,” said Taehyung in way of explanation. “Like full on crying and shaking and couldn’t breathe because not only was Jisung not okay but he might not make it and Chan was convinced it would have been his fault even though neither of them knew or had any idea. Seokjin-hyung and Jungkookie are having them over for dinner on Sunday.” Taeil had nodded and thought the story had just further cemented the fact that he did not want to adopt hybrids, he couldn’t handle that sort of responsibility. Especially if they were sick like that. He admired the others that did and would do everything he could to help them, but he didn’t understand how they could commit to something like that and commit to the stress and how you even went about helping someone overcome everything that had ever been beaten into them. Watching Jisung and Chan sort things out had somehow done more for easing his own concerns about how well the hybrids in their group adjusted to being treated like people than any of the others so far had. Jackson had Youngjae and they seemed okay but Youngjae definitely still had moments where he deferred to Jackson automatically, Taehyung was loud and curious but Taeil had seen him fall apart because someone had said something slightly off hand that hit on one of his insecurities and Jungkook still hardly spoke to anyone other than Seokjin and now Jisung and Chan. Yoongi was an outlier, constantly grumpy, gruff, had little to no filter and was completely willing to give Hoseok shit. The dance studio opening down the street had been a blessing in disguise as Hoseok and Yoongi completely inserted themselves into the rest of their lives. Taehyung adored Yoongi right away though it had taken Yoongi a bit to warm up to Taehyung. Jungkook had been more hesitant but also pretty quickly adored Yoongi. Taeil didn’t know what the story there was, but it was pretty obvious that Yoongi didn’t deal with the same amount of emotional and psychological trauma that the others did. Somehow the training that had hurt the rest of the hybrids Taeil knew personally was almost completely absent from Yoongi’s past. He still struggled with trauma and insecurities because of the way people in society interacted with him on a daily basis, but it was immediately obvious to anyone that spoke with Yoongi for an extended amount of time that he had somehow not been trained the way other hybrids are even though he was obviously pure bred Scottish Fold. Taeil didn’t feel like he knew them well enough to ask though he was sure that Namjoon and Taehyung knew. So, his opinions on hybrids had changed a lot through the years but he still had never expected to end up adopting a hybrid much less two at once. And then a pair of beaten and broken dog hybrids were dropped off at the clinic by the cops.</p><p>            Jihyo had gone home for the night and Taeil was running the desk for the last part of the night, Mark had already gone home and Namjoon was wrapping up paperwork. Taehyung had opted to sit at the desk with Taeil playing on his phone and trying to convince Taeil that he needed the game Taehyung was playing. Taehyung’s head had snapped up when the flashing lights from the cop cars stopped outside of Bangtan.</p><p>            “Hyung?” asked Taehyung sliding his phone into his pocket and shifting closer to Taeil nervously. Taehyung was an entire seven centimeters taller than Taeil and not exactly a small person and Taeil had never seen him nervous about something enough to want to hide behind someone, but that was definitely what he was doing. Which implied things about Taehyung’s past and the police that Taeil was not at all comfortable thinking about and wouldn’t since he didn’t want to guess and Taehyung would tell him if he wanted to talk about it.</p><p>            “I’m sure it’s nothing,” said Taeil, “I’ll handle it.” Taehyung nodded and took a deep breath. A pair of cops shoved the door open dragging a couple of small hybrids after them. They looked like dog hybrids but their ears were laying flat against their heads and they were bruised and bloody beyond recognition and there were awful straps around their faces attached to the thick collars around their necks.</p><p>            “Are you the doctor?” asked one of the cops.</p><p>            “I’m the PA,” said Taeil. “Is this an emergency visit?”</p><p>            “It’s a public service. Just patch them up and drop them off at the nearest shelter, here are their IDs, bill it to the Seoul City Police Department and we’ll get it taken care of,” said one of the officers. Taehyung shifted slightly closer to Taeil peering over his shoulder looking at the two dog hybrids that were nearly crumpled on the floor, one of them was holding the other up almost completely.</p><p>            “Fight rings, hyung,” whispered Taehyung, “those are dog fighter collars.” Taeil wanted to vomit. They both looked so young.</p><p>            “Why don’t you go get Dr. Kim,” said Taeil nodding. “I’ll handle this.” Taehyung nodded and bolted down the hallway disappearing.</p><p>            “Hyung!” he yelled, “hyung, there are cops with fighter dogs and they’re really really hurt!” More scrambling footsteps and Namjoon’s much calmer voice could be heard making their way towards them while Taeil quickly questioned the cop for the information he would need.</p><p>            “You have this handled from here?” asked the cop once Taeil had finished. “Or would you rather we stuck around. Your pup was right we pulled them from fight rings, fighting dogs are dangerous.”</p><p>            “I’m sure we’ve got it, and Tae’s not mine,” said Taeil shaking his head, “Dr. Kim adopted him back in med school, something to do with attention deficit concerns from his breeder, he’s been around the clinic far longer than I have. We’ll make sure the boys are okay, have a good night officers.” The cops nodded to Namjoon as he and Taehyung made their reappearance and bid the two humans goodnight leaving them to inspect the injured hybrids.</p><p>            “Tae, can you call Mark? I think we’re going to need extra help,” said Namjoon frowning, “the hell are these collars? How do I get this off of them? Kid, can you stand on your own?”</p><p>            “They can’t talk like that, hyung,” said Taehyung quickly. “The collar straps keep them from moving their mouths.” Namjoon swore.</p><p>            “I fucking hate people,” muttered Taeil running a hand through his hair.</p><p>            “Okay,” said Namjoon nodding, “call Mark, maybe call Jackson and Youngjae.”</p><p>            “Not a good idea. Youngjae’s an expensive hybrid, one of the show breeds,” said Taehyung shaking his head, “it won’t help them calm down at all.”</p><p>            “Fuck,” said Namjoon quietly, “I don’t know what to do.”</p><p>            “Let’s get them to sitting on a table first,” said Taeil.</p><p>            “Don’t split them up,” said Taehyung nodding, “don’t do anything without explaining exactly what you’re going to do.”</p><p>            “Right,” agreed Namjoon nodding, “room one, let’s go.” Namjoon and Taeil both moved to support the dog hybrids moving slowly and carefully managed to get them up onto the table together in room one while Taehyung called Mark.</p><p>            “Underweight,” said Namjoon as Taehyung reappeared in the doorway.</p><p>            “How can I help?” asked Taehyung.</p><p>            “We need to assess injuries and get them cleaned and patched up,” said Namjoon trying to think categorically.</p><p>            “Clothes too,” said Taeil, “Taehyung-ah’s clothes will hang off of them.”</p><p>            “Better than nothing, I’ll be right back,” said Taehyung bolting off upstairs to retrieve his clothes from the apartment on the third floor of the building. He was back moments later setting spare clothes on the counter.</p><p>            “Can you make a list for each of them while we check, Tae?” asked Namjoon and Taehyung nodded and sat cross legged in the chair, which was comical to look at if the situation weren’t such a disaster. He opened up the files quickly and put them side by side so he could list each one. Taehyung reached for the IDs as Taeil carefully checked the collar on the one that seemed more aware.</p><p>            “Alright, kid, I’m just going to look at the collar and see if we can get it off you,” said Taeil, “I’ll do minimal touching I promise, I’m just looking for a latch of some kind.” He moved slowly as he looked and Namjoon scanned them both over trying to figure out where to even start.</p><p>            “Na Jaemin, a Boston Terrier hybrid,” announced Taehyung, “born in 2000, he’s Jisungie’s age. And Lee Jeno, a Chocolate Lab hybrid also born in 2000. Both purebred.”</p><p>            “How’d they end up in fight rings?” muttered Namjoon, “actually, not important right now. Ready?”</p><p>            “Shoot, hyung,” agreed Taehyung nodding. Namjoon started listing visible injuries for both before moving closer to Jaemin who was leaning against Jeno for support.</p><p>            “Large gash Jeno’s left ear, will scar, may cause hearing damage,” said Namjoon, “Jaemin appears alright but his eyes won’t focus at all and aren’t tracking any movement. Possible severe concussion and brain damage.” Jeno shook his head violently and quickly. Namjoon raised an eyebrow.</p><p>            “Possibly something else then,” said Namjoon.</p><p>            “We have to get these collars off before we do anything else,” said Taeil. Namjoon nodded.</p><p>            “I’m hoping Mark will have an idea,” he said.</p><p>            “Mark definitely has an idea,” announced Mark from the doorway causing both hybrids to jump. Jaebum was with him looking over the other two dog hybrids quickly.</p><p>            “You were right, Tae, fight rings,” he agreed.</p><p>            “Please tell me you know how to get the collars off,” said Namjoon.</p><p>            “I do,” said Jaebum nodding, “unfortunately without the owner’s key or someone who can pick locks your best bet is to cut it off.”</p><p>            “Oh, I can pick locks,” announced Taehyung the rest of the group stared at him.</p><p>            “Since when can you pick locks?” asked Namjoon surprised. Taehyung blinked giving him the biggest puppy eyes he could manage.</p><p>            “Me and Jungkookie were bored and Yoongi-hyung locked himself in and refused to cuddle. Drastic steps had to be taken,” said Taehyung with a completely straight face.</p><p>            “I’m not sure I believe you,” said Taeil.</p><p>            “Oh no, that’s exactly the kind of thing the two of them would do together left unsupervised,” said Namjoon shaking his head, “here, Jeno-ssi, why don’t we have one of us support Jaemin-ssi so Taehyung and Jaebum can look at getting that collar off of you.” Jeno was hesitant but didn’t put up a fight when Taeil carefully shifted Jaemin so he was leaned against him. Taehyung gently ran a hand through Jeno’s hair while Jaebum had him lean forward so they could get at the back of it. Mark dug out a pin for Taehyung to use from one of the drawers. After several long minutes of the two working together to get the collar off of Jeno the lock clicked and the collar unlatched from around his neck. Jeno shoved the two bigger dogs off quickly to try and yank it off himself only to have Jaebum grab his hands.</p><p>            “Don’t it’ll hurt like hell if you yank it off,” he said, “let Dr. Kim do it.” Namjoon stepped forward.</p><p>            “It’s going to hurt either way, Jeno-ssi, I’ll be as gentle as I can, try not to move,” said Namjoon. “I’m going to grab the straps and work them free bottom to top.” He did so quickly and carefully while Jaebum kept holding onto Jeno who didn’t make a noise throughout it.  </p><p>            “How’s that feel, Jeno-ssi?” asked Namjoon handing the collar off to Mark who put it in a pile on the counter. Jeno worked his jaw slightly and tried to speak, his voice was raspy with disuse and cracked.</p><p>            “Fine, sir,” he said, “Nana’s not got a concussion, sir. They drugged him after his last few fights, he’s been blind for weeks now.”</p><p>            “What would even do that?” muttered Taeil and Namjoon looked up at Mark. Who rubbed his nose.</p><p>            “You’re the doctor, Namjoon, you should know,” he said.</p><p>            “I have no experience with fight hybrids, you do,” said Namjoon. Mark sighed.</p><p>            “It’s not uncommon for fight hybrid owners to drug their hybrids with specific extremely dangerous hybrid drugs that can shut off different senses, blindness is a common one because they think it makes fights more interesting. They’re used as punishment a lot too,” said Mark glancing at Jaebum who nodded.</p><p>            “They’re known to make hybrids extremely ill for extended periods of time, greatly weaken bone structure while they are on them, make them much more compliant in dogs and far more aggressive in cats, and it’s completely possible for any alteration to become permanent,” he continued. Taeil swore quietly and vehemently.</p><p>            “Alright, we need to get his collar off so he’s not blind and mute,” said Namjoon nodding. “Jaemin-ssi, we’re going to need you to duck your head forward so Taehyung-ah can get to the lock.” Jeno shifted quickly, tugging Jaemin back from Taeil and helping him turn so his face was buried into Jeno’s shoulder and Taehyung could reach the back of the collar. It went faster the second time around and Jaemin gasped for breath, the collar had been cutting into his air supply. The two were quiet for the rest of it as the doctors patched them up and cleaned up the injuries and helped them shower in the back room since neither of them looked like they should be standing on their own. Jeno stayed in contact with Jaemin the whole time and talked to him the whole time. It wasn’t until much later that Taeil commented on it.</p><p>            “You’re really good at helping him,” he said.</p><p>            “No-yah was supposed to be a therapy hybrid,” said Jaemin quietly, “that’s why he’s so smart.”</p><p>            “Well, I think we’re about done here,” said Namjoon sitting back slightly.</p><p>            “What happens now, sir?” asked Jeno, “none of the shelters are open until morning.”</p><p>            “I don’t want to send you two off to a shelter anyway. I need to be able to check up on Jaemin-ssi and make sure he’s doing okay,” said Namjoon shaking his head, “you’ll stay here until we can find someone who can take you.”</p><p>            “I’ll take them,” said Taeil, the words out of his mouth before he even realizes he said them. “I’ve got the most room, it makes the most sense. Anyone else and they’d either have to be split up or living with another dog and split up. If they don’t mind sharing a room, I can take them.”</p><p>            “We’ll share,” said Jeno quickly, jumping at the opportunity to make sure they didn’t get split up.</p><p>            “Are you sure, Taeil-ah?” asked Mark hesitantly, “you’ve always said you didn’t want to take anyone in.” Taeil nodded.</p><p>            “I know. I know and I still don’t think I can deal with the responsibility of that but you’ll help and Namjoon will help and Chan too and I think I can do it and I’m the only one with room and we really need to make sure they don’t get split up,” said Taeil trying to explain.</p><p>            “I’m sure we could make room,” muttered Namjoon looking over at Taehyung who grimaced.</p><p>            “We could try,” he said nodding, “but we really don’t have room, hyung, it’d be cramped. It’s already kinda cramped with the two of us. We could definitely cram three people in the apartment but four is pushing it.” Namjoon sighed and nodded.</p><p>            “Taeil’s right,” said Mark, “he really is the only one with room for both of them. I know you could take one and I could take one or split them up to pretty much anyone else, but there isn’t anyone that has room for two right now. And even if you could take one of them you shouldn’t since Yoongi’s with you when Hoseok-ah has to tour.” Namjoon ran a hand down his face and nodded.</p><p>            “I forgot about that,” said Taehyung nodding.</p><p>            “You’re sure, Taeil?” asked Namjoon and Taeil nodded.</p><p>            “I’m sure,” he said, “I have room and I have medical knowledge so it’ll be easier to keep an eye on Jaemin-ssi’s condition and Jeno-ssi’s ear and the rest of the injuries to make sure nothing gets infected.”</p><p>            “Please don’t split us up,” said Jeno quickly.</p><p>            “Jeno,” hissed Jaemin trying to get him to stop but Jeno just held onto him tighter and he fell quiet.</p><p>            “Please, please don’t split us up,” said Jeno shaking his head, “we can share. We’ll be quiet and we won’t cause any problems I swear. It’s been a long time since either of us lived in a house with an owner but I swear we can be good. Please don’t send us to the shelter, if Jaemin-ah’s not better in three days they’ll just send him right back to a fight ring owner. It’d be better if you just killed us now.”</p><p>            “Jeno, stop,” said Jaemin tugging on Jeno’s arm trying to get him to shut up. “You’re making it worse.” Jeno fell quiet at that but he looked desperate.</p><p>            “We aren’t sending you to a shelter,” said Namjoon shaking his head.</p><p>            “You’ll both stay with me at least until you’re both healed,” said Taeil nodding.</p><p>            “After that if Taeil feels like he can’t provide a safe place for the two of you we have a lot of friends that live nearby who could and would take you in and at that point you’ll be in a better place healthwise so it won’t matter as much if you aren’t living together,” said Mark nodding. “Me and Jaebum could always take one of you.”</p><p>            “And Seokjin-hyung lives just across the street and he and Jungkook would take the other so you would be right across the street from each other,” said Namjoon volunteering the older man as another place they could end up.</p><p>            “Jin-hyung has the best food and Jungkookie’s nice,” offered Taehyung.</p><p>            “But that’s only if I can’t make sure you’re okay and safe and happy,” said Taeil nodding, “so right now it’s not even something to worry about.”</p><p>            “Just worry about getting better,” said Jaebum ruffling Jeno’s uninjured ear. “Taeil’s nice so don’t worry too much. Mark-hyung and Namjoon and Taeil won’t let anything happen, they won’t let you go back there or go somewhere you’ll get hurt.”</p><p>            “Do you want to stay the night here, Taeil?” asked Namjoon, “so you don’t have to try and get them home at this time of night?”</p><p>            “That’s not a great idea,” pointed out Mark, “since it’ll take Jaemin-ssi longer to adjust it’d be better to get them home and safe faster.”</p><p>            “Besides I’ve got a car, Namjoon,” pointed out Taeil, “not all of us are without one.” Namjoon laughed slightly and shook his head.</p><p>            “Good point,” he said, “you’ll call if you need us?”</p><p>            “Of course,” said Taeil nodding.</p><p>            “Don’t forget to stop for food,” said Taehyung.</p><p>            “Right,” said Taeil nodding.</p><p>            “Oh, we should register you as their official owner before you leave, come on,” said Mark stepping towards the door.</p><p>            “I’ll start cleaning up, you all head home,” said Namjoon.</p><p>            “I’ll be back to help, Joon-ah,” said Mark shaking his head. “You work too much.” Namjoon snorted and shook his head.</p><p>            “Someone has to,” he said as Taehyung helped Jeno get Jaemin off the bed and supported him so that Jeno could get his own feet steady underneath him. Once the two were supporting themselves and following after Mark and Taeil, Taehyung ran ahead to pull out some of the suckers from under the desk. Mark pulled out the adoption papers and started filling in the right spaces and Taeil signed where he was told to.</p><p>            “Only one paper?” asked Taeil.</p><p>            “If we put them as a unit if anything ever happens they can’t be forced apart easily,” said Mark nodding. “You should consider getting them registered as emotional support because you can take them more places like that without a hassle and you should look into what it would take to get Jeno-ssi registered as service hybrid and get him one of the orange tags. You know what all will need to be done in the morning right?”</p><p>            “Food, clothes, tags, collars, everything we might need for the room which means I’m going to need a second bed in there, phones,” listed Taeil trying to think of everything that Seokjin had gotten for Jungkook when he first brought him home.</p><p>            “You have that study too if you end up wanting to convert it to a second bedroom,” said Mark.</p><p>            “Probably better to keep them together right now anyway,” pointed out Taeil looking back at the two who were talking to Taehyung. Jeno and Taehyung were trying to convine Jaemin to try the sucker. Mark nodded.</p><p>            “Yeah, you’re right,” he said, “something to consider down the road. You’ll call if you need anything.”</p><p>            “Of course, hyung,” said Taeil nodding.</p><p>            “Good. First things to go over. Food is a right the kitchen is always open eat when they’re hungry, come to you if they’re hurting in anyway because you don’t want them to suffer in pain, questions are okay and welcomed and to please ask about anything and everything, their room is their space and you won’t come in without permission unless someone is screaming or in pain, if there’s ever anything they aren’t comfortable with to please tell you so you can fix it,” listed Mark, “other than that you’re going to have to adjust as you go because everyone’s different and there’s no telling what they’ve been through.” Taeil nodded.</p><p>            “I’m putting your number on speed dial,” he said, “Jaebum was in fights wasn’t he? That’s why he knew how the collars worked?”</p><p>            “No,” said Mark shaking his head, “he was a guard hybrid for a man that owned fight hybrids, mostly cats. That’s why he knew. We’ve never actually had hybrids from fight rings in the group. Normally they’re a lot more severely injured when the police get to them, Jaemin and Jeno are lucky they’re upright and walking. We’ll help in anyway we possibly can, Taeil-ah, but we really don’t know what you’re getting into.” Taeil nodded and tried not to panic. It would be fine. The idea was to help the two boys and everything else could be figured out after. He took the IDs and the tags to add to collars in the morning and shoved them into his pockets.</p><p>            “Goodnight, Taeil-ah, try to get some rest,” said Mark, “don’t forget to stop for food. You need it and they need it even more.” Taeil nodded.</p><p>            “Night, hyung,” he said and stepped away from the desk. “Alright, boys, ready to head home?”</p><p>            “Yes, sir,” said Jeno nodding quickly, immediately reaching to wrap an arm tightly around Jaemin again. Jaemin’s ears twitched his direction but he didn’t move other than that.</p><p>            “I didn’t properly introduce myself did I?” asked Taeil as he led the way to the door waving a good bye to Taehyung who waved before darting off back down the hallway to find Jaebum and Namjoon and help. Both of the other dog hybrids were taller than Taeil and he could tell now that he was standing closer to them, but bandaged and bruised and the red bands bruising their faces and necks from the collars and the fact that Taehyung’s t-shirts they were wearing practically swallowed them made them look much smaller and younger.</p><p>            “I’m Moon Taeil I’m the PA at Bangtan,” said Taeil nodding, “please call me hyung.” Jaemin’s ears twitched again and he looked confused, Jeno was openly staring at him baffled.</p><p>            “You want us to call you hyung?” he asked.</p><p>            “Yes,” said Taeil nodding.</p><p>            “But you’re owning us even if it is temporary,” said Jeno shaking his head.</p><p>            “Ah well, yes legally someone has to own you because the law is stupid and people suck,” said Taeil nodding, “so technically yes I’m you’re owner, but me and you’ll find all of my friends as well, we really don’t believe in that being right, you’re people and shouldn’t be owned by other people.”</p><p>            “The others too?” asked Jaemin nervously.</p><p>            “Yes, Taehyung-ah has lived with Namjoon for years, longer than I have known them,” said Taeil nodding, “Namjoon owns him legally so that Taehyung can’t be taken away and hurt, but Taehyung’s Namjoon’s younger brother not his pet.”</p><p>            “That’s weird,” stated Jeno bluntly.</p><p>            “Jeno,” hissed Jaemin, “you have to keep your mouth shut.” Jeno ducked his head immediately nodding.</p><p>            “Sorry, sir, won’t happen again I swear,” said Jeno quickly almost nervously as he tried to support Jaemin and get him behind him at the same time.</p><p>            “No you’re right it is weird I’m sure,” said Taeil, “and you’re welcome to say whatever you like I’m not expecting you not to speak your mind, in fact please do and ask questions. Question everything I would love to be able to help answer anything you want to know.”</p><p>            “You’re not going to hit me for being rude?” asked Jeno hesitantly.</p><p>            “I’m not going to hit you ever,” said Taeil unlocking the car and helping Jeno get Jaemin into the back seat and buckled in before helping Jeno work the buckle as well and then climbing into the front seat and making a point to make sure that Jeno saw him pulling on his own buckle.</p><p>            “I don’t believe you,” stated Jeno, “you don’t have to lie to us.”</p><p>            “I don’t expect you to believe me,” said Taeil nodding, “I know it’s kind of a lot all at once. But I won’t ever hit you and I’m not going to do anything to hurt you. In fact if I do please tell me so I can fix it because it will be unintentional and I won’t know I’m doing it.” Taeil started the car and tried not to look at where Jaemin was carefully feeling down the seat belt that was strapped across him clearly trying to figure out what it was.</p><p>            “Nono, this doesn’t feel like a rope?” whispered Jaemin quietly, just quiet enough that Taeil barely heard him. Jeno leaned closer to Jaemin.</p><p>            “It’s not. I think it’s for safety, he’s wearing one too,” said Jeno.</p><p>            “Ask him,” said Jaemin and Jeno grimaced but nodded.</p><p>            “Sir, what is this?” asked Jeno tugging on his own seatbelt and then yelping when it tightened.</p><p>            “It’s a seatbelt so if there’s an accident you’re less likely to get hurt,” said Taeil reaching back to push on the button to unbuckle Jeno so he could move again.</p><p>            “It tightens automatically if it’s pulled too far or too quickly to keep you in place in case of a collision with another vehicle,” said Taeil, “that red button there releases it, just push the silver part back into the black part until it clicks. Have you never been in a car?”</p><p>            “Not one with seats, sir,” said Jeno shaking his head and carefully pulling the seatbelt back into place. Taeil wasn’t sure what that meant and probably didn’t want to know.</p><p>            “Sir, can I ask something?” asked Jaemin apparently feeling encouraged at Jeno getting an explanation instead of a reprimand.</p><p>            “Of course,” said Taeil nodding even though he knew Jaemin couldn’t see him moving.</p><p>            “You said you’re a PA, what does that mean?” asked Jaemin fingers wrapping around the seatbelt nervously, probably looking for something to ground himself with. Jeno took one of his wrists and guided his hand to the handle on the door so he could hold onto something firmer than the belt.</p><p>            “PA stands for Physician’s Assistant,” said Taeil, “it’s like a doctor but I don’t have as many years of school. Namjoon’s a doctor and I’m his assistant. It’s like being a secondary doctor in a clinic.”</p><p>            “Are you and Dr. Kim the same age though?” asked Jeno tilting his head.</p><p>            “Yeah,” said Taeil nodding, “Namjoon’s brilliant. He’s like really really really smart and went to college early and graduated early so he was several years ahead of me in school.”</p><p>            “Oh,” said Jeno, “I thought education was based on age.”</p><p>            “The average is,” agreed Taeil, “but it’s set up so you can advance faster if your age group isn’t moving fast enough for you. Namjoon’s a bit of an outlier.”</p><p>            “He seemed nice? He was really gentle,” said Jeno nodding, “I’ve never met a doctor like that.”</p><p>            “He’s a pretty cool guy,” said Taeil, “I actually purposely went looking for him because I liked a paper he wrote that I found online. I was very glad to see he had a practice, practically begged him to let me finish my internships with him. The people I’ve met through him are great. You’ll like them.”</p><p>            “I’m sure we will,” said Jeno quickly nodding though he didn’t look like he believed Taeil at all and was just trying to reassure Taeil that the two of them were going to be on their best behavior. Taeil pulled into a drive through and ask the two of them what they wanted to eat and did his best not to get frustrated when neither of them would give him a straight answer. He’d seen the others struggle to get the hybrids to make decisions for themselves, it was part of why he hadn’t wanted to do this. He hated having the responsibility to make choices for them, it put too much pressure on him to make the right one. Which meant in the end he just got three of what he was going to get and handed two of them back to Jeno.</p><p>            “This is all for us?” asked Jeno looking at him shocked.</p><p>            “Yeah,” said Taeil nodding, “if you can’t eat all of it don’t worry, we’ll just put it in the fridge when we get home. I don’t know how much food you’re used to having but I don’t expect you to make yourselves finish it if it makes you sick. Please don’t make yourselves sick on food.” Jeno hesitated glancing at the milk that Taeil had bought for them figuring it was probably good to help with calcium.</p><p>            “Something wrong?” asked Taeil.</p><p>            “Dairy makes Jaemin-ah sick,” said Jeno quickly. Taeil nodded and took the to go cup with Jaemin’s milk and swapped it out for his with tea in it.</p><p>            “What if there’s dairy in things? How severe is it?” asked Taeil.</p><p>            “Just if he drinks it, um and if he eats too much cheese, and yogurt and ice cream too,” said Jeno relaxing slightly and looking surprised.</p><p>            “Alright,” said Taeil nodding, “what milk substitutes do you like, Jaemin-ah?”</p><p>            “What does that mean, sir?” asked Jaemin his ears twitching nervously.</p><p>            “Most people who are lactose intolerant prefer milk substitutes like soy milk or coconut milk,” said Taeil, “I’ll buy some tomorrow and we can try a few until you decide which one you like.”</p><p>            “You don’t need to do that, sir,” said Jaemin quickly, “that sounds like a lot of effort and I’m sure it’s expensive. I can just drink the milk it doesn’t make me that sick.”</p><p>            “You passed out from the stomach pain last time, Nana,” said Jeno shaking his head.</p><p>            “Yeah you aren’t drinking milk if it’s that bad,” said Taeil shaking his head, “that sounds awful. Buying alternative milks isn’t a big deal and nothing’s too big a deal if it will keep you from being in pain.” He didn’t miss the way Jaemin’s face scrunched in disbelief and his ears twitched towards Jeno who sent a look of disbelief of his own towards Jaemin only to have his ears droop slightly when he realized the other couldn’t look back at him. So they had known each other before Jaemin’s owner had started drugging him, Taeil wondered if they had the same previous owner, but it seemed unlikely. They probably were kept nearby each other in the fight rings. Taeil knew enough about them to know that normally the hybrids involved were all kept together in cages and away from hybrids not involved in fighting.</p><p>            “Please eat, we’ll be home soon,” said Taeil reaching for his own bag of food to eat while he drove. Jeno nodded and opened Jaemin’s bag for him and carefully put the burger into the hand not holding onto the handle whispering instructions for him. Jaemin nodded to whatever Jeno had told him and started to eat the burger careful at first until he got the hang of the size of it. Taeil would love to know how Jeno had gone from training for being a therapy hybrid to being in dog fights, but he was sure it was not the time to ask if it ever was in the first place. Jeno ate all of his food and some of Jaemin’s when Jaemin didn’t eat all of his before they reached the apartment complex where Taeil lived. He parked the car and helped Jeno get the door open so they could climb out and then led the way up the stairs to the right apartment.</p><p>            “You remember the way up from the front of the building, right?” asked Taeil, “you’ll need to know it if you’re coming back without me from something.”</p><p>            “Why would be doing that?” asked Jeno looking genuinely confused. Taeil was glad that they seemed to have quickly gotten over the initial hesitancy to ask questions, it would make things way easier if he didn’t have to guess what would need to be explained and what wouldn’t.</p><p>            “If you want to go do something with friends or want to eat or go shopping and I’m at work,” said Taeil nodding.</p><p>            “You don’t expect us to go with you?” asked Jaemin quietly, “you want us to have friends? Like other hybrids that you don’t own?”</p><p>            “Of course, or humans too,” said Taeil nodding, “you already met Taehyung and Jaebum and they’ll want to see you around and introduce you to the others. Jisung’s your age and you’ll probably get to meet him soon.”</p><p>            “Is he a dog hybrid too?” asked Jeno quietly.</p><p>            “No,” said Taeil shaking his head, “he’s an American Fuzzy Lop bunny.”</p><p>            “His owner’s not going to want us anywhere near him, sir,” said Jeno looking like he wasn’t sure why Taeil didn’t know this and Taeil wasn’t sure what he was supposed to be knowing.</p><p>            “Why not? Chan’s nice and Jisung loves being around people,” said Taeil, “there’s not a whole lot of hybrids his age in the area so he’ll be excited.”</p><p>            “Dog fighting hybrids are dangerous, sir,” said Jeno, “we would hurt him. The bigger dogs are okay probably but a bunny hybrid’s owner won’t want us anywhere near their hybrid.”</p><p>            “So far you don’t seem aggressive or dangerous so I’m sure it’s fine,” said Taeil nodding, “and Jisung-ah’s not exactly fragile. Sure he’s sick, but he’s not fragile.”</p><p>            “He’s sick?” asked Jaemin confused.</p><p>            “Jisung-ah’s hyperglycemic, if his bloodsugar drops too much he’ll go into hyperglycemic shock. It’s how we met them actually, they didn’t know and he almost died,” said Taeil, “I wasn’t working that night but apparently it was eventful. They’re really careful about eating habits now.”</p><p>            “He’s a bunny hybrid with a chronic illness and his owner didn’t put him down?” asked Jaemin the disbelief evident in his voice.</p><p>            “Of course,” said Taeil, “hyperglycemia is serious if it’s not treated but it is treatable and Jisung’s good about taking his medicine and there hasn’t been another incident yet. The only difference is now he wears a medical tag and bracelet just in case. It’s good actually he’s gained a lot of weight since then and is much healthier. Actually we should probably get you a medical tag, Jaemin-ah, even if it’s temporary.”</p><p>            “I’d have to wear it all the time, right?” asked Jaemin.</p><p>            “Yeah,” said Taeil nodding, “we can get you a bracelet too so you can still have it when you’re not somewhere that you have to wear a collar.”</p><p>            “You’re not going to have us wear the collars all the time?” asked Jeno watching Taeil open the front door with the key and then following him into the entryway, eyes darting around the apartment that he could see.</p><p>            “Not if you don’t want to. You’ll be welcome to of course, but you don’t have to unless you’re out and about or somewhere without me,” said Taeil nodding. “We can probably put the medical tag on a necklace anyway so you don’t have to worry about taking it on and off. We’ll see about getting you an orange service hybrid tag too, Jeno-ah. People will leave you alone more if we can manage that but you’ll have to take the test to prove you know what you’re doing.”</p><p>            “I’m not going to be able to pass that test, sir. I didn’t pass it the first time and it’s been a long time since I’ve had anyway to study for it,” said Jeno shaking his head.</p><p>            “Then we’ll get you books for studying,” said Taeil, “if that’s something you’d like to try.”</p><p>            “Really?” asked Jeno sounding hopeful. Taeil nodded.</p><p>            “Absolutely. We can add it to the list of things to get in the morning, I’m sure Jackson will know what you need. He owns the bookstore and is close friends with Mark and Jaebum.” said Taeil nodding. He hung up the keys by the door and stepped further into the apartment.</p><p>            “Okay, that there’s the kitchen, please eat when you’re hungry, Mark-hyung and Namjoon like to refer to it as the kitchen’s always open policy and they’re right it is,” said Taeil chuckling slightly, “this hallway here is the bedrooms that first door is the bathroom and the last door is my bedroom. The one here on the left is a study, you’ll be welcome to go in if you want but there’s really not much in there and this room here on the right is yours. We’ll get a second bed in the morning but you’ll have to share tonight if that’s okay. We’ll get supplies and everything you might need in the morning too. It locks from the inside so you can keep me or anyone else out if you want to, though if something happens that does mean I can’t get in to help you. If you want to sleep with the window open that’s okay too, but we live right near the street so it’ll probably be a little loud. If you need me for anything please come get me, even if it’s just questions or one of you is hurting. You have free reign of the apartment at any time, just please don’t go outside until we’ve got collars for you, I don’t want you getting in trouble. Anything else you need?”</p><p>            “No, sir, thank you,” said Jeno nodding. Taeil nodded.</p><p>            “Alright,” he said, “goodnight, I’ll see you in the morning.”</p><p>            “Oh, wait. What are we supposed to do in the morning, sir?” asked Jaemin quickly, “like morning chores?”</p><p>            “There aren’t any,” said Taeil shaking his head, “if you’d rather have a routine we can sit down and come up with one, but for now don’t worry about it. I have tomorrow off anyway so we can just get up whenever you’re ready to and we can go get breakfast at Jin’s and then go shopping.”</p><p>            “Okay,” said Jaemin nodding relaxing slightly at the words. Taeil nodded and repeated his goodnights before heading down the hallway. Jeno got Jaemin sat on the bed and looked around the room, opening the closet door and then the window curiously. There was a fire escape out the window that led down to the street, he pulled the window closed again. They could feasibly run off easily using that but it wouldn’t do them much good without collars and tags and so far Taeil seemed like the better risk. It wasn’t long until Jaemin heard Taeil fall asleep.</p><p>            “He’s asleep,” he said ears twitching towards where he could hear Jeno moving around.</p><p>            “Want me to give you the tour?” asked Jeno.</p><p>            “Yeah,” said Jaemin, “that way when he asks us to do things tomorrow I don’t break things. What’s the room look like?”</p><p>            “It’s blue,” said Jeno, “and really big and mostly empty. The closet is big and empty too. It does lock from the inside and not from the outside he can’t lock us in. The window opens to the fire escape. The bed’s big too. It’ll fit both of us no problem.”</p><p>            “And he meant this one?” asked Jaemin pulling his fingertips lightly over the covers of the bed he was sitting on. “There’s not a dog bed he meant?”</p><p>            “No, he meant that one,” said Jeno nodding and moving over, “he’s so weird, Nana, we might have really lucked out here.”</p><p>            “My old owners didn’t even let me sleep on a bed,” said Jaemin surprised, “that’s so weird. Did he give us this room?”</p><p>            “Yeah,” said Jeno setting his chin on Jaemin’s shoulder. “I think he might have meant it when he said we’re people.”</p><p>            “That makes no sense,” muttered Jaemin, “my old owners were really nice and they’d have never done anything like this.”</p><p>            “You’re still way smarter than they thought you were though, Jaeminnie. And were they really that nice they sold you to him,” said Jeno quietly, “and you were really skinny already when you showed up.” He’d spent years trying to convince Jaemin that his first owners hadn’t been good to him, but it was hard when the only other kind of owner Jaemin had ever had was the one that put him into fight rings and drugged him and starved him.</p><p>            “I wouldn’t have been if I was better,” said Jaemin quietly.</p><p>            “Come on let’s do that tour,” said Jeno standing up and pulling Jaemin to his feet. “There’s nothing you can knock over in here so I’ll let you wander on your own when we get back.” He led Jaemin over to the door and they stopped there.</p><p>            “Taeil’s bedroom is to the right and it’s all the way down the hall,” said Jeno quietly, “there are pictures on the walls but nothing you’ll knock over if you keep your hands at hip height.” Jaemin nodded and reached carefully for the door frame with his right hand keeping it at hip height. Once he had found it he started carefully down the hall until he found Taeil’s door and did his best to memorize what it had felt like.</p><p>            “Here?” he asked.</p><p>            “Yeah.”</p><p>            “Next?” he asked as he started down the wall again, following it as it turned so he was heading back towards Jeno. He stopped at the door across the hall from their room.</p><p>            “This is the study?” he asked.</p><p>            “Yes,” said Jeno. Jaemin kept walking and stopped at the next door.</p><p>            “Bathroom?”</p><p>            “Yes,” said Jeno, “five steps to the living room now.” Jaemin followed the wall into the living room and listened as Jeno explained how it was laid out before feeling his way around it so he was familiar with it. They did the same with the kitchen and the entryway before Jeno let Jaemin find his way back to their room. Jeno stood in the doorway while Jaemin wandered the room until he could confidently walk right to the bed without following the wall to get to it. If they were lucky Jaemin’s sight would come back in the next few weeks and they wouldn’t have to worry about it, but if they weren’t he would still need to be able to easily get around.</p><p>            “How’s your ear?” asked Jaemin once they were both curled up in the bed surrounded by pillows and wrapped around each other. It felt like a safety net and Jaemin was really really glad to have Jeno with him. They’d gotten lucky that the cops had decided they were both bad enough off to need the clinic instead of going straight to a shelter.</p><p>            “Hurts,” said Jeno, “and the hearing is definitely not as good, but I’ve still got the other so it’s fine.”</p><p>            “Don’t downplay your own loss,” said Jaemin rubbing the back of Jeno’s neck where his hairline stopped, too worried about accidentally hurting the other dog to try and find his ears.</p><p>            “I’m not,” said Jeno, “it’s not that bad. And yours might not even be permanent, we don’t know yet.”</p><p>            “It’s been weeks, Nono,” said Jaemin, “it’d be shocking if it comes back now. I don’t want to hope.”</p><p>            “I don’t want to lose you,” said Jeno shifting to bury his face in the other’s hair. “You’re the closest thing I’ve ever had to a family. Let me hope for it to turn out okay.”</p><p>            “It might anyway,” said Jaemin, “I think he’s serious about not letting us get split up. And I’m pretty sure they’re serious as a group about not letting me go somewhere that I’ll just end up dead.”</p><p>            “You think he meant it when he said to call him hyung?” asked Jeno.</p><p>            “I think so, yeah,” said Jaemin nodding.</p><p>            “I’ll try it in the morning and we’ll see.”</p><p>            “Stop taking all the risks. I’m not fragile, Jeno.”</p><p>            “I know that. But we both know it sucks more to get hit when you can’t see it coming,” said Jeno, “I’m not fragile either.” Jaemin huffed but knew Jeno was right.</p><p>            “We should sleep,” said Jeno and Jaemin nodded. It was nice being here. The bed was soft and he had Jeno still and he wasn’t hungry or hurting so it was easy to let himself slip into sleep.</p><p> </p><p>            After nearly a month of the boys living with Taeil he was completely sure he had made the right choice. They still struggled with different things and seemed to have completely different insecurities and Taeil had realized within the first week if they weren’t sure about something Jeno would do it first even though neither seemed to think that Jaemin not being able to see effected much of anything at all. The explanation being that it didn’t suck so much if you could see a hit coming had not been the one Taeil was expecting but it was one he could agree with. Jeno had apparently always been sad he hadn’t been able to live up to his potential and had excitedly thrown himself into studying and gone to take the test for service hybrids as the date marking a month came up on them. He didn’t pass and came home dejected but Taeil managed to convince him he had done exceedingly well and had come so close that it meant he would for sure pass next time and Jeno had thrown himself back into studying with new determination. Despite the two of them seemingly doing well and adjusting easily neither of them seemed to handle being around other hybrids very well and generally stuck to each other and as they got more comfortable with Taeil to him as well. Taehyung had done his best to get them to loosen up a little but couldn’t get them to run around with him and Jungkook’s own quiet shyness had made the two of them being friends with him practically impossible. Yoongi was a little too blunt for the two dog hybrids and they hadn’t wanted to risk angering him and getting riled up in turn and causing problems with Hoseok for Taeil. It didn’t matter that both Taeil and Hoseok had tried to explain that neither of them were worried about the two of them hurting Yoongi. Two months into the boys living with Taeil and Taeil could see why Namjoon and the others hadn’t asked if Taeil still thought he wanted the two of them. They’d been expecting him to get attached and weren’t surprised and Taeil didn’t have it in him to be annoyed by that. By the third month of the two living with him they had met Jisung only a couple of times as Jisung and Chan were both exceedingly busy and they had been going out of their way to avoid meeting the bunny hybrid. Jeno had earned the bright orange tag and collar that marked him as a service hybrid and had been more excited than Taeil had ever seen him. Jaemin’s own tags included a bright red and white one on a chain that hung loose around his neck marking him as visually impaired so it was obvious to authorities and anyone else that might interact with him that Jaemin could not see them. After almost a year of the boys living with Taeil Namjoon had made a suggestion and turned up a paper written by a doctor in London that Namjoon had translated into Korean for Taeil to read through and Taeil found himself having a conversation with Jaemin that he never expected.</p><p>            “Jaemin-ah, I need to talk to you,” said Taeil knocking on the door to their room. Jaemin pulled it open, Jeno was flopped on the blue bed on his stomach and looked up from his phone.</p><p>            “What’s wrong?” he asked.</p><p>            “Nothing’s wrong,” said Taeil shaking his head, “Namjoon sent me something and I need to talk to Jaemin about it.”</p><p>            “Okay, hyung,” agreed Jaemin nodding and stepping out of their room leaving the door ajar though Jeno went back to his phone.</p><p>            “Living room?” asked Jaemin walking that way when Taeil gave confirmation. They settled on the couch.</p><p>            “What’s up?” asked Jaemin, “did Dr. Kim find something weird with test results or something?”</p><p>            “Actually, he found a paper that a doctor in England wrote about a study on hybrids who have been effected by illegal drugs like the ones used on you,” said Taeil.</p><p>            “Oh, are they needing a wider subject range?” asked Jaemin cocking his head.</p><p>            “No,” said Taeil, “Namjoon thinks that what they found might help give you back your sight.”</p><p>            “What?” asked Jaemin quietly.</p><p>            “It’s experimental, and there’s nothing saying it would work at all, but this doctor that did this study found that in some cases the effects of the drugs could be reversed over a period of time with this treatment,” said Taeil. “If you want to do it, Namjoon would be willing to call the doctor and get more information and the necessary supplies.”</p><p>            “Is it expensive?” asked Jaemin and Taeil felt a pang in his chest at the thought that Jaemin was more worried about what it would cost Taeil than about potentially getting his sight back.</p><p>            “No, since it is still so experimental they would let us do it for free as long as they can record the results,” said Taeil shaking his head.</p><p>            “Does it hurt?” asked Jaemin fingers wrapping up in the hem of his shirt as he tried to think of everything he should ask.</p><p>            “It’s not supposed to,” said Taeil, “but I really don’t know and can’t promise it won’t.” Jaemin was quiet as he considered what he’d been told.</p><p>            “I’d like to try,” he said finally and Taeil nodded.</p><p>            “Okay, I’ll call Namjoon and we’ll get it set in motion,” said Taeil standing and reaching for his phone. Jaemin nodded and headed back to his room and sat down on the edge of his bed. Jeno sat up on his own turning his cell phone off.</p><p>            “What’d he want?” asked Jeno.</p><p>            “You didn’t listen?” asked Jaemin.</p><p>            “No,” said Jeno, “I figured you’d tell me if you wanted to and I know Taeil-hyung wouldn’t do something to hurt you.” Jaemin smiled slightly. Logically he knew they’d both come a long way in trusting Taeil and in being around other people and trusting that things could be okay, but it was different to hear it straight from Jeno.</p><p>            “Dr. Kim found an experimental treatment from a doctor in England used to reverse the effects of drugs on hybrids like what they did to me,” said Jaemin, “it might not work, but Namjoon-hyung offered to get the treatment and everything we would need to do it and try.”</p><p>            “And Taeil-hyung offered it?” asked Jeno. “What’d you say?”</p><p>            “Yes,” said Jaemin, “I’d like to be able to see again. I’ve gotten used to it, but you know what it’s like, Jeno, I wish it had worn off those first few weeks and I’m willing to take the chance on something like this. Taeil-hyung wouldn’t have offered if he thought it could make things worse or hurt me in anyway.”</p><p>            “That’s exciting then,” said Jeno brightly moving over and hugging Jaemin tightly. Jaemin laughed.</p><p>            “It probably won’t work, Jeno,” he said, “it’s not a high chance and it’s still experimental. If we let them record the results for their study it’ll be free too.”</p><p>            “That’s awesome,” said Jeno, “and a small chance is still a chance. We had a small chance of ever getting out of the fights, and a smaller chance of ending up somewhere together and like the smallest possible chance of finding someone like Taeil-hyung. A chance is a chance and maybe it’s time to let yourself hope for something impossible.” Jaemin nodded and shifted to wrap his arms around Jeno.</p><p>            “Yeah,” he said in agreement, “maybe it is.”</p><p> </p><p>            Jeno went with Jaemin to the first appointment with Namjoon about the treatment and Namjoon made sure to explain everything to the two until they had no more questions and made sure they both understood that since it was experimental and that it was a long process it would mean weekly check ups for the next several years and that they wouldn’t even begin to know if it would effect anything at all for the first year and if it did work Jaemin would still have regular check ups for at least two years after the treatment finished just to be certain everything was alright. The first treatment started the next week and Jeno went with Jaemin to that one as well and then to every one after that. After the first few treatments Jaemin had told Taeil that he didn’t have to keep coming to the appointments so they didn’t have to schedule it around him working with other patients and that Jaemin trusted Namjoon not to hurt him. Taeil had been ecstatic over the development and the knowledge that his younger brothers’ number of people they trusted was growing. Meanwhile Chan and Jisung had bought a house and invited everyone over for dinner on Sunday. Jeno and Jaemin hadn’t really managed to befriend any of the other hybrids. Their own hesitancy to interact with anyone not bigger than them and a dog hybrid made it difficult for them to bond with any of the others, despite Jisung doing his best to convince them that they weren’t going to accidentally hurt him and didn’t need to treat him like glass or stay away. Taeil did manage to convince the two of them to go to the dinner with the group and they all met Yugyeom for the first time. Taeil had never even seen an exotic hybrid though Yugyeom mostly just looked like an extra fluffy cat hybrid, and was extremely shy and stayed latched onto Bambam the whole night. Taeil couldn’t blame him. Taeil had looked up from his conversation with Mark in time to see Jisung shove Jeno into the pool and jump in after him yelling excitedly and had been pulled back into the conversation before seeing what happened after. But somehow whatever happened after Jisung pushed Jeno in the three younger boys had bonded that night and Jisung had somehow managed to push down Jeno and Jaemin’s walls after trying relentlessly for months the few times he managed to see them, because Taeil found them all curled up against each other in the grass when it was time to leave that night, Jeno fast asleep in Jisung’s lap, Jaemin scratching Jisung’s ears while Jisung scratched his, both leaned against each other.</p><p>            “Nana, it’s time to head home,” said Taeil crouching down. Jaemin nodded and stood up reaching for Taeil to orient himself in the unfamiliar house. Taeil caught his hand and put it on his elbow.</p><p>            “I’m going to pick Jeno up, okay?” asked Taeil.</p><p>            “Yeah, hyung,” agreed Jaemin nodding, “he should sleep some more.” Taeil chuckled and then carefully scooped Jeno up from the ground. The dog hybrid was heavy and had grown a few centimeters since Taeil had brought the two of them home, but he was still lighter than he probably should be and Taeil was glad he could carry him even if it was only to the car. Jisung bounced to his feet and hugged Jaemin goodbye before tearing off across the lawn to tackled Jungkook who was arguably his favorite hyung other then Chan. Taeil watched him go with a chuckle.</p><p>            “He’s a good kid,” he said, “I’m glad he’s happy.”</p><p>            “You met him when he wasn’t okay, didn’t you, hyung?” asked Jaemin as they started walking towards the car.</p><p>            “Yeah,” said Taeil nodding, “I did. Not the night that he almost died, but a few days after. And even then he was already doing much better than he had been when Chan first adopted him. He’s grown a lot. Honestly, if I hadn’t met them I probably wouldn’t have taken the two of you home that night.”</p><p>            “Really? Why?” asked Jaemin sounding genuinely curious and not worried.</p><p>            “I’d seen what Mark-hyung and Jaebum and Jinyoung had dealt with trying to get them on their feet and alright, and I’d seen all of what Jungkook was like when Seokjin-hyung first adopted him, and Taehyung wasn’t nearly as alright as he is now when I first met him and he still has a lot of trouble with insecurities that I can’t even begin to guess at what they are or where they’re from or how to help with. It’s scary knowing that they rely so much on their brothers to help them and take care of them. Especially at first like with Jungkook and Jisung too I would assume. He relied on Seokjin-hyung for everything and didn’t even know where to begin to make his own decisions and wouldn’t tell hyung when he needed something and hyung had to guess. It’s scary knowing that you’re responsible for someone else to that level and have to help them learn how to be able to do all that on their own. I didn’t think I’d be able to do something like that and make good decisions and be able to make sure they were okay. I didn’t think I could be trusted with that. So getting to watch Jisung bounce back the way he has and turn into, well, that really cemented that it was doable and things could be okay after.”</p><p>            “Jisung’s not unaffected by everything, hyung,” said Jaemin, “he’s got problems too. We’ll all probably have issues are whole lives. But what you and the others have done to help us and to give us somewhere that we can be our own people and be safe to do that really helps. I don’t know how to make you understand how awesome that is and how important it is to us. Me and Jeno, it really means the world to us that you are what you are and gave us somewhere to call home. We think you’re trustworthy and that you’re doing awesome.”</p><p>            “Even when I mess it up?” asked Taeil.</p><p>            “Yeah,” said Jaemin nodding, “even when you mess it up cause you fix it when you do, hyung.” Taeil could feel tears running down his own face, touched by Jaemin’s words and happy that Jaemin couldn’t tell that he’d made Taeil cry. He wasn’t sure it was something that wouldn’t make Jaemin panic. Taeil settled Jeno in the backseat and Jaemin climbed into the passenger seat to sit nearer to Taeil, a choice that Jaemin would not have made months ago, but now he and Jeno were willing to separate from each other a few feet and even a few rooms and Taeil hoped that it meant the separation anxiety was starting to ease. Taeil started the car and Jaemin pulled his knees to his chest, tugging his oversized hoodie down over them and resting his chin on his knees. His ears twitched in Taeil’s direction.</p><p>            “You’re kind of really awesome, hyung,” said Jaemin, “like really really awesome. We really like you a lot. You’re the coolest person in the world.”</p><p>            “There is no way I’m the coolest person in the world,” said Taeil with a laugh, “I think you’re pretty cool, also there’s a whole ass Hoseok that exists not to mention Chan and Jisung.” Jaemin giggled.</p><p>            “Hosoek-hyung is pretty cool too, but it’s a different kind of cool,” said Jaemin, “and Chan-hyung and Jisung aren’t cool they’re both dorks.”</p><p>            “Well, I’m flattered you think I’m cool,” said Taeil chuckling, “I think you’re pretty cool. I’m pretty sure you and Jeno are the strongest people I know.” Jaemin cocked his head.</p><p>            “I don’t know, hyung,” he said, “we’re kind of a mess and we probably too codependent and we need you way more than we probably should at this point. Jisung’s not nearly as dependent on Chan-hyung.”</p><p>            “Jisung’s also lived with him longer,” pointed out Taeil, “believe me they were a disaster when we met them and even more of a mess before that if they’re to be believed. I’ve mentioned we only know them because Jisung almost died?”</p><p>            “So did we,” pointed out Jaemin, “that’s how you met us too, hyung.”</p><p>            “Yeah, but that happened before and is not the point. The point is that it’s not a competition or a race and everyone heals from different places and at different paces and from different things,” said Taeil nodding. “So don’t worry about how Jisung’s doing or even how you’re doing compared to Jeno, go at your pace and the rest will fall into place.”</p><p>            “You’re really smart, hyung,” said Jaemin, “can I tell you something?”</p><p>            “Of course,” said Taeil.</p><p>            “I’m pretty sure I love you,” said Jaemin. “Jeno says that love is feeling safe with someone at your most vulnerable and trusting them with every part of you and wanting hugs and cuddles and knowing it’s okay to ask for them, that it’s sharing secrets and protecting each other and that it shouldn’t ever hurt physically or emotionally. So I’m pretty sure I love you and I think you love me too and you’re pretty great as far as older brothers go.” If Taeil wasn’t crying before he definitely was now.</p><p>            “I’m so glad,” said Taeil, “thank you, Jaemin-ah. I love you too, you know? I love you and Jeno both so much. I’m so glad I took you home with me. I can’t imagine how awful it would be without you there now. You two really mean the world to me. It’s been a long time since I had someone to love.”</p><p>            “You need love too, hyung?” asked Jaemin surprised.</p><p>            “Everyone needs love,” said Taeil nodding, “most people get it from family and friends, and I have friends, I like them a lot but I haven’t had a family in a really long time. You and Jeno gave me a family again.”</p><p>            “That makes sense. Jeno was my family, you know? It’s scary gaining someone else to be family too, but I’m really glad we have you. My first. Um, my first owners they were a family and they never hit me and I thought that they loved me and that was what love was supposed to be and I was really attached to them. They sold me to the guys in the fight rings though, um knowing that’s what they were selling me to. And there were a lot of different things that were really problematic and it really messed with my head for a long time. Jeno spent a really really long time trying to convince me that wasn’t what love was and not what it was supposed to be and tried to show me too. But there’s something different about having someone else tell you that’s not another hybrid. It really drives it home you know? And you’ve definitely shown me what love is supposed to be and it’s this. So thanks, hyung.” Taeil would do anything for his brothers at this point and definitely understood why Namjoon let Taehyung drag him around until he could pass out from exhaustion and why Chan had almost passed out himself when Jisung was hurt and he knew that if he ever needed to he would die for his little brothers. They’d come so far from what they’d been when they’d shown up in his life and he was so happy to have them and that he would continue to watch them grow up even more and was even a little excited.</p><p>            “Hyung, are you crying?” asked Jaemin sounding concerned.</p><p>            “No,” said Taeil quickly and wetly, not convincing at all. “I’m just really happy.” Jaemin giggled and held his hand towards him, Taeil took it holding on.</p><p>            “Don’t cry, hyung, it’s only getting better from here.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm not at all sure how this fic even came into being it was not at all the intention when i sat down to write today it also got written in six hours when i should have been sleeping or doing homework<br/>also my city lost power for like six hours this afternoon in the midst of me writing this so that was fun (: it's like 95 degrees F here and it was way too hot for the ac not to work <br/>gotta love southern summers (: </p><p>again i promise i'm working on a fic with Seungmin and Jeongin but i keep changing the plan i want to use so it's not happening how i want it to -_- <br/>this happened because i had an idea for a Renjun based plotline and then realized i haven't thought out Jeno and Jaemin and Taeil all that much so this happened and the next one will probably be a Renjun based story </p><p>also as for the other series that i'm posting for right now, the TXT one is in progress it's just moving slow i'm sorry. the jilix one is more than half finished i just haven't decided where i'm going to end it but it'll probably be up within the next week and a half ish barring life events</p><p>i work three 4:45 am shifts this week so there will be a lot of sleep deprived writing and at some later date things might update because i've finally decided to edit stuff</p><p>Animals for Hybrids because I had fun and put a lot of work into it:<br/>Jaemin - Boston Terrier <br/>Jeno - Chocolate Lab<br/>Taehyung - Treeing Walker Coonhound<br/>Han Jisung - American Fuzzy Lop <br/>Jungkook - English Lop <br/>Yoongi - Scottish Fold <br/>Jaebum (who actually showed up in this fic, wow shocking) - Black Lab<br/>Jinyoung (who's name is probably spelled wrong i'm sorry i'm too tired to google and double check) - Springer Spaniel<br/>Youngjae - Samoyed <br/>Yugyeom - Bengal Tiger</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>